El dueño de mi futuro
by TherionLord
Summary: Serie de fics en los que los protagonistas son las chicas que "perdieron" contra louise. En ellos veremos cómo se reencuentran con antiguos amigos y famila (que terminarán en algo más) como conocen a sus nuevos amores o como se entiende que no importa la clase social si el amor es auténtico. Los personajes de este fic aparecen en el otro que tengo:"Anatano tsukaima to purotekuta".
1. El regreso del otro familiar

Muy buenas a todos gente :-D pronto tendréis el último capítulo de fairy tail pero mientras tanto iré publicando algún otro fic de zero no tsukaima (me apena mucho que haya tan pocos fics de ese fandom con la buena serie que es :-( ….. En fin este fic cronológicamente esta antes del que tengo escrito (Anato tsukaima to purotekuta) ya que en el introduciré a dos personajes que explique en ese fic y "ampliaré" una parte de la historia que conté sobre ellos por lo que si quieres enterarte bien de todo esto deberías leerte al menos el primer capítulo del otro.

Sin más que enrrollarme empiezo.

PD: El fic esta inspirado en el opening 3 de la serie "You're the one". Recomiendo haber visto toda la serie para evitar spoilers.

Negrita: Narración

Cursiva: pensamientos

Subrayado:Letra 

PRIMERO VA LA LETRA Y LUEGO LO QUE NARRA

Ritān (Regreso)

-" Maldicion…. por que tenia que pasar esto? ya habían tenido suficiente con todos los sucesos de hace un año entre la aparición de los diferentes magos y familiares del vacío la lucha contra albion y el ataque del dragon del apocalipsis…. Por que ahora pasaba esto? -"

Pensaba un chico de pelo gris mientras estaba estático en el sitio empuñando una espada

-"Tira la espada ahora Gandalf no me gustaría hacer daño a estas preciosidades -" dijo un chico albino de pelo largo con unas orejas de elfo y vestido con un uniforme de la iglesia mientras señalaba a dos chicas detrás suyas una rubia y otra pelirroja. Esta última parecía estar herida en la mano y la otra estaba usando su magia de curación con ella.

-"Cobarde….-" dijo saito apretando los dientes -"vale tu ganas …-" dijo dejando a delf en el suelo

-"jajaja eso está mejor… ves lo fácil que es todo si se hace como se debe? -" dijo el otro sonriendo malvadamente

-"Ya hemos hecho lo que querías ahora deja en paz a tiffa chan y a kirche -"dijo una chica de pelo rosa detrás de saito

-"No tan rápido señorita Valiere… antes esta chica debe pagar por su osadía…-"dijo dirigiéndose a kirche -" debí imaginar que serías una zerbest sólo alguien de esa familia se le ocurriría la estúpida idea de encarar a la iglesia… Así que tendré que enseñarte lo que pasa si desafías a la ley por muy noble que seas…-"dijo acercándose a ella…-" y en cuanto a ti semielfa… -" siguió refiriéndose a tiffa -" puedo hacer la vista gorda y perdonar tu heregia de no adorar nuestro dios….si aceptas convertirte en mi sirvienta…-" dijo mirando a la chica lascivamente

-"Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima…-" dijo kirche

-"Que me harás? -" le dijo desafiante el otro -"si consideras en serio tu salud yo me quedaría quietecita sino te volverá a pasar lo mismo…-" dijo viendo la herida que la elfa intentaba curar.

-"Despreciable baboso…-"

-"Y bien semielfa?...-" que eliges….

-"Vaya que sorpresa si me habéis preparado una fiesta de bienvenida y todo -"dijo una voz de repente….

-" Eh? -" dijeron todos tratando de ver de dónde había venido esa voz…

-"Quien ha dicho eso?-" dijo el elfo mirando a todas partes

-"Hablando así de despectivo a dos nobles….y luego soy yo el maleducado….-" seguía diciendo la voz

-" Muestrate! -"grito el otro -"te ordeno que te dejes ver! -"

-"Aquí arriba "su santidad" -"dijo la voz haciendo burla a esa última palabra

You're the one boku no mirai wo ageru   
Mejirushi na nai michi mo heiki sa futari nara

Cuando todos alzaron la vista vieron como un chico de la misma edad de saito saltaba desde una colina y caía sobre un par de soldados -" Que bien dicen que no hay nada mejor que el hogar -"decia este lanzándose a por los soldados restantes

-"Otro semielfo? -" dijo el elfo viendo los rasgos del recién llegado -"Maldita escoria… apresarle por intromisión e insulto a la iglesia…-" dijo este alzando la mano mientras todos los soldados salían a por el chico…

Saki no mienai tabi mayoi nagara mitsukete yo   
Boku ga iru desho kimi no tonari

-"Quien es ese? -"preguntó louise sorprendida por la repentina aparición del chico

-"No lo se…-" dijo saito igual de perdido que ella

-"Oe saito no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí… Que cruel eres…-" decia el otro chico mientras tiraba unos cuchillos y se transportaba de un lado a otro derrotando a los guardias

Kenka shite nando mo   
hanashite sono te hiki yose dakitai   
imaaaaa

-"Esa forma de hablar….y esa magia….. no puede ser…...zasha?! -"dijo saito asombrado y sorprendiendo a los demás

-"Jeje-" menos mal ya me estaba asustando..-" decia este mientras hacía "volar" a todos

You're the one boku no mirai wo ageru   
Namida no ame ni utaretara   
I wanna hold you sugu yo himei yo boku no namae   
Dakishime ni iku wa   
Kanashimi mo tsuyogari mo kono te ni uketomeru

-"Zasha? Así que aquí era donde te escondías maldito…-" dijo el elfo -"bien esta vez no dejaré que escap….-"

-"Permiso..-"dijo el otro pateando al elfo a un lado y transportando a las dos chicas con el hasta donde estaban los demás

-"Gusano plebeyo…..-" dijo el otro levantándose -"Disparad! -" grito mientras los soldados que quedaban en pie apuntaban sus ballestas y pistolas hacia el grupo

-"Cuidado! -" dijo saito poniéndose delante de louise.

Justo en ese momento el suelo empezó a temblar y a salir columnas de fuego que hacían de muralla contra los proyectiles. Zasha logró que le alcanzaran por poco.

Fui ni fureta yubi ga guuzen de mo   
atsuku naru   
Ichibyou no yoru iki wo tomete

-"Señor allí hay otro…-" dijo un soldado señalando a lo lejos a una figura que acababa de aparecer

-"Oee ten más cuidado que quieres hacerme a la parrilla honou?! -" dijo zasha con las puntas del pelo y la ropa quemados

-"No tengo la culpa de que reacciones tan lento…-" dijo secamente el nombrado avanzando

-"HONOU?! -" dijeron saito louise y todos los demás a la vez

-"¿?... -" Le conocéis? -"dijo zasha extrañado

-"Y tu quien eres? -" dijo el elfo -"Da igual no me importa si estás con ellos serás castigado de igual manera! -"

Kotoba yori tashika na yakusokushiyou   
Nidome no kiss shite ee   
imaaaa

-"Sabes… Tienes valor para meterte con un zerbest…-" dijo el chico parándose -"Si tan poderoso te crees metete con alguien de tu tamaño pero no toques a mi familia! -" dijo gritando mientras se lanzaba envuelto en llamas acababa con los soldados restantes

You're the one kimi no mirai ga hoshi   
Haato no botan hazushitai   
I wanna hold you na e shinjite boku no kimochi   
Mayowanai nido to   
Wagamama mo sabishisa mo massugu   
uketomeruuu

-"Que sois vosotros…?! -" dijo el elfo retrocediendo

Surechigau omoi ni hanareta kokoro   
Hikiyose dakitai   
souuu

-"Sólo soy un simple familiar haciendo su trabajo…-" dijo zasha sonriendo -" y como familiar no te voy a consentir que hables asi y menos que le toques un pelo a mi ama! -"dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el y le hundía una de sus dagas en el pecho

-"Gaggahh….-"grito este cayendo

-"O...Oye ese chico es posible que sea el zerbest al que llaman "el dragón demonio"? -" dijo uno de los soldados derrotados

-"Pero oi que había muerto….-" dijo otro

-"Bueno no os quitó razón en eso…-" dijo honou levantando la mano mientras empezaba a concentrarse fuego en su palma -"pero los rumores no suelen acertar mucho…. -"

-"Esa magia….. imposible…..-" dijo el profesor colbert sin poder creerselo

-"Que ocurre profesor? -" dijo saito viendo la cara que tenía

-"Esa magia es la definitiva de fuego -"dijo tabatha -"incluso los mejores magos de cuadrado y profesionales tiene dificultad para dominar cualquiera de ellas….

You're the one tsuki no hikari no shita deee   
Nakasetari shinai koto chikau yo

-"NOVA BLAST! -"grito honou descargando toda la energía ígnea sobre el campo calcinando todo a su paso.

You're the one boku no mirai wo ageru   
Namida no ame ni utaretara   
I wanna hold you sugu yo himei yo boku no namae   
Dakishime ni iku wa   
Kanashimi mo tsuyogari mo kono te ni uketomeru.

-"Bueno….por si se tenía duda ahora si que me he convertido en el enemigo público

número 1 de Tristein… -"dijo zasha sacando la daga y suspirando

-"Creo que está vez podremos hacer la vista gorda no? -" dijo saito sonriendo

-"pero que haces por aquí creía que estabas de viaje para hacerte más fuerte…-"

-"Oye he estado fuera un año tanto me odiáis? -" dijo este actuando

-"Okaeri zasha kun -" dijo tiffa acercándose y sonriendo

-"Tadaima gosuyin sama -"dijo este devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se inclinaba levemente

-"No hace falta que seas así….-" dijo esta mientras intentaba que se levantase y movía las manos

-"jajaja no has cambiado nada verdad? -" dijo este incorporándose mientras se reía

-"Moe…. no seas así… -" decia la chica con un pequeño mohín

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos rugidos que parecían bestias hambrientas

-"Has comido algo en todo este año? -" dijo saito -"vaya manera de que te rujan las tripas..?

-"jejeje…. -" bueno no destacó por mis habilidades culinarias así que he comido lo que el bosque me daba….-" decia el chico rascándose la cabeza

-"Eso no puede ser…-" dijo la semielfa de repente cruzándose de brazos y seriamente -"un familiar tiene que estar bien alimentado para servir debidamente a su ama…. así que que te parece si te preparo algo? En este año he aprendido a hacer varios platos bastante buenos -"dijo volviendo a sonreír

-"Tiffa no te rebajes a ese nivel una noble no se debe humillar preparando comida para un plebeyo..-" dijo una chica rubia por atrás(la chica que casi la "condena" en la tercera temporada no me acuerdo su nombre…..)

-"Yo también te he echado de menos "querida"... -" dijo zasha

Mientras en todo esto había alguien que permanecía callado….

Primer capítulo terminado pondré otro - otro par y luego me pondré con el siguiente

JA NE! :-D 

Review?


	2. Mensajes en las llamas

_**Pues bueno aquí sigo con el segundo capítulo. Se puede considerar este como un "paréntesis" entre el anterior y el siguiente que son los dos que tienen las canciones. No tengo más que decir así que….. Empiezo.**_

 _ **Shokan (Redención)**_

-"y eso es todo lo que he hecho… -" decia zasha terminando el segundo plato.

-"vaya veo que no has perdido el tiempo…-"dijo saito

-"ni el apetito -" dijo louise viendo como el chico devoraba la comida

-"jajaja bueno no siempre puedes disfrutar de comida hecha por tu ama no? -"decia este mientras tiffa desviaba la mirada.

-"Oee honou no comes nada? -" dijo al otro chico que estaba apoyado en la pared

-"No tengo hambre -"dijo este dándose la vuelta para irse

-"No entiendo a este chico….-" dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza….-"por cierto me ha parecido que le conocíais no?-"

-"Si… pero no esperábamos volver a verle con vida…-" dijo saito

-"Con vida? -"preguntó zasha sin entender

Saito y louise le contaron entonces la historia de honou ya que el ya se había ido cuando el vino a la academia.

-"Vaya ahora lo pillo….-" dijo cuando los dos terminaron de contarle todo -"... ENTONCES HONOU ERA UN MALDITO NOBLE?! ese chico y su manía de no hablar más de lo necesario….. Si hubiera sabido eso nos habriamos ahorrado mas de una noche a la intemperie….. -" dijo suspirando -" pero bueno ahora entiendo el porqué le encontré de esa manera….

-"le encontraste? -"dijo kirche que había estado callada hasta ahora

-"mientras pasaba por un bosque me pareció ver a alguien en un claro y cuando me acerqué vi a un chico totalmente calcinado tirado en el suelo…. Aún me pregunto cuantos días llevaría así…. Si lo hubiera encontrado antes de conoceros seguramente le habría dejado ahí….. Pero supongo que me estoy ablandando desde que os conozco -"dijo sonriendo -"así que le lleve a una posada y le cure lo mejor que pude…. Sin embargo no destaco por mis artes curativas así que no pude hacer mucho como veis…..-"

-"gracias…..-"susurró la pelirroja

-"Eh?-"dijo zasha que no la había escuchado

-"Muchas gracias por salvarle!-" dijo esta de nuevo arrodillándose ante el chico mientras le resbalaban lágrimas por las mejillas

-"esto…. de nada….-" dijo el chico sin saber cómo actuar en ese momento -"pero por favor levantate me siento raro viendo a una noble arrodillada ante mi….-"

-"Vaya kirche Zerbest "la ardiente" humillándose ante un familiar?-" dijo louise a tono de burla

-"Seguro que si hubiera sido saito te habrías humillado igual…-"respondió esta levantándose mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-"Cla Cla claro que no te crees que voy a perder la dignidad por este perro estúpido!? -"dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba

-"Seguro que no sería sólo la dignidad* lo que perderías por el-"dijo zasha arqueando las cejas dando a entender lo que pensaba

-"Ma ma ma maldito…. Tiffa tienes que enseñarle modales a tu familiar no puede tratar a los nobles así como así….-"dijo roja como un tomate

-"Pero es que no ha dicho nada que sea mentira…-"dijo la elfa sonriendo mientras todos asentían con la cabeza

Afuera mientras dos chicas hablaban:

-"Sentimos no habertelo contado antes-" dijo tabatha inclinando la cabeza

-"No te preocupes era algo de lo que debía darme cuenta yo…-"dijo kirche a su lado

-"Y ya te has decidido?-" volvió a preguntar la peliazul

-"Creo que ya estaba decidida desde hace mucho tiempo….pero estaba muy ciega para verlo….he tenido que perderlo casi para darme cuenta de ello…..cuando le vi ahí medio muerto y vi como se alejaba sin poder hacer nada…..sentí como se me quemaba el corazón….. Irónico no?-" dijo la zerbest riéndose -"supongo que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

-"Ahí te doy la razón…-"dijo una cabellera rubia apareciendo de repente

-"Estabas espiando?! -"dijo tabatha poniéndose a la defensiva

-"No exactamente…..Suponía que irías a buscarle asi que sólo he esperado el mejor momento para meterme….-"decia este -"por cierto tu te llamas kirche? O sea que tu debes ser la famosa kir neechan….-"

-"Si soy yo pero así sólo me llama….. -"dijo esta algo confundida

-"Sólo te llama honou no? -"dijo sonriendo zasha -"lo suponia..-"

-"Como lo sabes? -" dijo esta aún perdida

-"Digamos que entre gritos murmullos y algún que otro puñetazo que me he llevado alguna noche siempre le oía llamar a una tal kir neechan y decirla que lo sentía que la quería que no quería que volviera a pasar eso entre distintas idas de olla más….supongo que aún tiene remordimientos de lo que hizo y piensa que es su culpa…. Creo que deberías ir a hablar con el….seguro que le alivia saber que su querida prima le ha echado mucho de menos…...y quien sabe….igual saltan las chispas y quemáis el pasto de la pasión…..-"dijo con la misma cara que había dicho a louise….

-"Buen intento pero yo no soy tan predecible y fácil como louise -" dijo la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a hacer lo que el semielfo había dicho

-"Buena suerte -"dijo tabatha desde atrás

Kirche le respondio con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba honou

-"Bien honey….esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar….-"

*= en mi país (España) se suele decir (o por lo menos yo lo digo) que alguien "pierde las bragas por alguien" cuando esta loc por el/ella. A eso hace referencia la frase.

 _ **Y ya está el próxima será el último y será otro songfic al igual que el primero con estos dos de protagonistas.**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_


	3. Mis sentimientos por ti

Muy buenas a todos gente! Como os va la vida? XD. Continuamos con el tercer capítulo de este fic. Este sí será un songfic con la canción "Every Heart" del grupo BoA (y para los más enterados (que supongo que habrá bastantes) es también el ending 4 de la serie de Inuyasha. Como dije en el capítulo anterior tendrá como protagonistas a kirche y a honou. Sin embargo (y para variar en mi) después de este capítulo haré otro con el último personaje que puse en mi otro fic. No pensaba ponerlo al principio ya que no es un personaje inventado por mi como los otros dos sino que es copiado siendo sincero de otro fic hecho por JISG 41947. Lo único que hice yo fue cojerlo y adaptarlo a mis gustos. Pero luego pensé… Si he puesto a los dos primeros… Porque no poner a este también?. Así que habrá otro capítulo más

después de este pero ya sin canción. Nada más disfrutar del fic :-)

 _ **Ai to yurushi (Amor y perdón)**_

Se estaba empezando a preocupar…. Había estado toda la mañana buscándole sin éxito…. Estaba anocheciendo y aún no había podido verle y menos hablar con él….y si se había vuelto a marchar?...

 **Mientras kirche se comia la cabeza en una colina un chico pelirrojo miraba el cielo del atardecer ocupado en sus cosas….**

 _Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
EVERY HEART  
Sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
EVERY HEART  
Kokoro mita sareru no darou  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Que estaba haciendo allí? Se había prometido que no volvería mostrarse por la academia después de lo que pasó…. Ademas zasha tampoco le había dicho a donde iban…. Y sobre todo no se atrevía a mirarla de nuevo a la cara. Simplemente no podía.

 _Donna egao ni deaetara  
EVERY HEART  
Yume wo fumidasereruyo _

_Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni  
EVERY HEART  
Shiawase ukabete nemuru  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru youni_

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida vio a lo lejos una cabellera roja

-"Honey…-" dijo la chica haciendo que el otro se girara alarmado

-"... Que haces aquí?-" dijo apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola al suelo

-"Bueno… tenía ganas de ver a mi querido primo -" dijo esta tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

-"Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir nee chan… -" dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

 _Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

Sin poder aguantarlo más la chica corrió hasta el y se tiró a abrazarle mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos.

-"Yokata…. no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estes bien…-"

-" kir neechan…. Pero…. no estás enfadada por…-"dijo sin poder terminar

-"Lo único que estaba es muerta de miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo….Baka….. -" dijo agarrándose más a su ropa

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo honou consiguió levantar su mano y rodear con ella a la chica -" Gomen… siento haberte preocupado tanto…. -"Dijo mirándola a la cara

-"Mmm vas a tener que hacer lo que te diga para compensarlo -"dijo esta mientras le acariciaba la mano y se la llevaba a la cara

-"glup…-" honou se asustó un poco…. Kirche podía ser terrible cuando se trataba de esas cosas… Sin embargo dejo de pensar en ello cuando sintió aunque tenuemente la piel de la chica con su mano.

 _Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
Atatakai basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
Itsumo (Itsumo) kagayaite ita  
so shine_

Ambos estaban pegados el uno al otro tanto que podían sentir la respiración y los latidos del otro…. Kirche empezó a acercarse lentamente mientras que honou hacia lo mismo. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sintieron sus labios encontrarse. Sus lenguas jugaban en la boca del otro y estuvieron así hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Sin nada más que decir la chica apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del otro y este le echo la mano por encima.

 _Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

-"No me explico como pudiste ser un fugitivo tan buscado….-" dijo de repente honou haciendo que kirche levantara la cabeza extrañada -"da lástima lo mal que te escondes….-"

-"Con quien hablas? -" le preguntó esta mirando a todas partes sin ver a nadie

-"Allí -" dijo el chico mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego controlado contra un árbol del que bajaron dos personas y otras dos salieron de detrás

-"Que manía te ha entrado con querer achicharrarme -"dijo uno de los que habían bajado

-"Deberia haber acertado…. Que narices hacéis todos aquí? -"

-"Verificando el ganador de la apuesta -"dijo el otro

-"Apuesta? -"dijo kirche sin entender nada

-"Cuando te fuiste en busca de tu "honey" louise y saito apostaron conmigo y tiffa chan que cabezota ganaría si tu convenciéndole de que se quedase o el decidido a irse….. Y aunque solo te conozco de un par de años sabía que por muy claro que tuvieras tu objetivo y por mucho vacío que hagas siempre a las chicas terminarías cayendo ante kirche chan -"decia el elfo

-"Sólo a sido suerte no te las des tanto de sabiondo -"decia louise haciendo un mohín

-"Puede….. O también puede ser que la mayoría de las noches las haya pasado sin pegar ojo por que alguien no paraba de repetir el mismo nombre una y otra vez mientras dormía… En serio llegue a pensar que la tal "kir neechan" era la que le había hecho todo eso a honou….Pero ahora veo que lo decías de otra manera "honey" -" decia de forma que se entendía a donde quería llegar. Louise y tiffa no pudieron ponerse algo rojas al imaginarse la escena

-"Ara Ara no sabía que me tuvieras tantas ganas -" decia kirche mientras posaba de forma bastante atrevida para el chico

Mientras zasha se reía una llamarada le pasó rozando quemándole los pelos de la coleta

-"Zasha…. Espero que tú magia de escape funcione bien….-" dijo honou con fuego en las manos y la mirada sombría -"POR QUE COMO TE COJA TE VOY A HACER CENIZAS! -"

-"Espera sólo era una bro…-" antes de acabar la frase tuvo que empezar a correr por su vida mientras esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba el chico

-"Oe saito no te quedes ahí parado echame una mano! -"

-"Aaa se nota que ha vuelto -" dijo el chico mientras salía a detenerlos

-"Así que honou ha tenido esa clase de sueños contigo….. Los zerbest sois todos muy fogosos y apasionados por lo que veo -" decia louise burlonamente

-"Bueno seguro que saito también a soñado contigo intercambiando papeles "Aaaa saito sama sea gentil conmigo no sea muy brusco"… -" imitaba kirche la voz de louise

-" cierra el pico maldita pervertida! -"decia esta mas roja que el pelo de la otra mientras imaginaba la escena -" definitivamente jamás dejaría que ese perro pervertido hiciera eso conmigo…..-"

-"Vamos no mientas se que te encantaría -" dijo la zerbest devolviéndole la burla

Mientras estás dos se enzarzaban había alguien que no había abierto la boca…. Ls elfa no había dicho nada desde que los chicos se habían ido

-"Tiffa chan…. Tiffa chan! -"decia louise pasándole la mano por la cara

-"Eh.. Hai perdon louise san me había distraído un momento -"

-" Tiffa chan te encuentras bien? Tienes las mejillas rojas -" dijo la pelirrosa

-"Eh?! -" dijo esta mientras se las tapaba con las manos -"s...si claro -" decia esta riéndo nerviosa

-" ¡! No me digas que….. Ara Ara no sabía que te gustarán estas cosas tiffa -" dijo kirche sonriendo

-"No espera kirche san no es lo que piensas yo… -"decia la chica echando humo por la cabeza mientras se ponía como un tomate

-"Bueno seguro que zasha a pensado alguna vez esas cosas mientras dormía o cuando estaba despierto además eres su familiar asi que puedes pedírselo cuándo quieras… Parece que al final louise no ha sido la única que se haya enamorado de su familiar…..Para cuando es la boda? -"

-"Moe para ya! -" decia la chica que parecía una olla a presión


	4. La soledad de la princesa

Y bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí está el siguiente capítulo (y si digo siguiente ya que seguramente haga un último con tabatha también). Esta vez le toca el protagonismo a nuestra querida hime sama: la princesa henrietta. Aunque ya lo e dicho en todos lados lo vuelvo a decir: el personaje que aparece aquí como pareja de henrietta NO es mío sólo lo tome prestado y lo modifiqué a mi gusto. Sin embargo no le dije nada al chico/chica y claro me escribió diciendo que de donde me había sacado a ese personaje…. Por fortuna fue bastante comprensivo y no me crucificó mucho XD. El autor/autora se llama JISG 41947 y el fic "Nuevas amistades,nuevos enemigos" pasaos por allí si quieres conocer a la verdadera creadora de Jericho.

Bueno pues eso empezamos:

 _ **Unmei (Destino)**_

-"Que quieres decir con eso de "sus últimos momentos"? -" dijo jericho

-"Jajaja lo que oyes amigo la princesa esta a punto de recibir nuestro "regalo" el cual nos hará conseguir nuestro objetivo de acabar con las jerarquías….-" dijo antes de caer al suelo.

Jericho maldijo por lo bajo y tras sacar la espada del cuerpo salió corriendo hasta el castillo…

 _ **(Mientras en el castillo)**_

-"Hime sama por aquí! -" gritaba agnes mientras bloqueaba a otros dos revolucionarios

Henrietta seguía corriendo mientras ambas seguían subiendo por las salas del castillo

-"Metase en su cuarto y no salga yo me encargaré de esto! -"

-"Pero agnes son demasiados para ti…. -"decia preocupada la chica

-"No se preocupe los refuerzos llegaran enseguida y además su objetivo es usted lo importante es que se encuentre a salvo….

-"Pero ….. -" dijo esta siendo empujada adentro de la habitación mientras la otra atrancaba la puerta

Henrietta se sentó en la cama y empezó a pensar…. Cada vez eran más frecuentes las revueltas pero esta vez parecía que si iban ens serio….Tan mal lo estaba haciendo como para que hubiera tanta gente que deseara su muerte?

-"Que puedo hacer? Que puedo hacer? -" decia agarrándose la cabeza

-"Es muy sencillo princesa… -"dijo de repente una voz -"sólo desaparezca del mundo…. -"

-"Que? -"dijo esta alarmada mirando a donde venía la voz

Sin poder reaccionar sintió unas manos fuertes que la agarraron y la tumbaron en la cama sin poder moverse

-"Sois demasiado predecible princesa esperábamos que nos lo pusiera más difícil… Pero bueno supongo que así es la familia real un parásito que no sirve para nada más que para beneficiarse de los demás y acaparar el poder… -" seguía diciendo el chico sacando un puñal -"pero para ser una inutil sois muy hermosa… decia mientras iba pasando el arma por las telas y cortándolas -"supongo que puedo daros un último placer antes de vuestra muerte… -"arrancando lo que quedaba de la ropa y dejando a la chica con una blusa fina apreciándose la ropa interior

Henrietta viendo lo que iba a pasar intentaba revolverse y zafarse pero el agarre que tenía era demasiado fuerte….

-"Jajaja no se canse alteza acabará igual aunque consiga liberarse…-"

Viendo que no había oportunidad de escapar y derramando lágrimas la chica pensó en como había terminado asi: Saito…. El lo había sido todo para ella… la ánimo cuando perdió a su primer amor wales….la protegió durante la rebelión de albion dando su vida por el reino…. Pero al final el prefirio a su amiga y ama: Louise…

A pesar de todo no podía odiar a ninguno de los dos….sabía que ambos se amaban con locura y aún en su desesperación y ofreciéndose como amante a saito el la rechazó diciendo que el sólo amaba a una persona y que esa era louise….. Le dolía horrores sentirse sola y abandonada pero sabía que no podía hacer nada….. A la mierda el reino y todo eso solo quería que está pesadilla acabará cuanto antes!...

Sin embargo cuando creía que todo había acabado oyó un sonido de cristales rotos y lo siguiente fue que el chico que la tenía agarrada salió volando hacia un extremo de la habitación…

-"Aaaa creo que a esto se le llama llegar a la mínima…-"decia un chico castaño situándose delante de ella -"princesa estáis bien? -"preguntó el chico

Esta asintió sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando…. Al principio penso que era saito pero luego se acordó de que el y louise estaban de luna de miel en el mundo de saito… Entonces?

-"Vaya pensaba que nos habíamos desecho de todos los guardias… Pero veo que todavía hay alguien que quiere morir por nada…. -" dijo lanzándose a por el chico

-"Siento aguarte la fiesta amigo….pero esa no es la manera de tratar a una chica….y menos a una princesa…-" dijo el otro también encarandole

Mientras ambos luchaban henrietta se dio cuenta de que el chico que la había salvado era muy diestro con las armas...manejaba las dos espadas que tenía con mucha soltura y sin cometer errores….Además se parecía un poco a saito en el color del pelo y la forma de hablar….Aunque su estilo de combate y todo lo demás fuera diferente…. Sería un mercenario? Si era así era uno de los más jóvenes y diestros que había visto… además era bastante atractivo…. Espera… Por que pensaba eso ahora?! Se suponía que su vida dependía de ese chico desconocido que había aparecido de repente….y ella se ponia a pensar si era o no guapo?!... -" pensaba moviendo la cabeza para dejar de pensar esas cosas...

-"No esta mal -"dijo el rebelde -"dejame adivinar tu no eres de la guardia real verdad? Que pasa ahora la familia real tiene que contratar mercenarios para protegerse?

-"Oh no te creas seguramente ni se han molestado en venir por unos insectos como vosotros… sólo es que de camino aquí me encontré con unos compañeros tuyos y me enteré de esto y pensé que podía ser divertido para entrenar un poco…

-"Te crees muy gracioso verdad maldita rata? -"dijo el otro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malevola…

Jericho no entendía por qué seguía así de tranquilo...se supone que estaba derrotado…. La daga estaba partida en dos y tenía el cuerpo hecho polvo...entonces que….. ¡!... Mierda no había contado con eso….-" pensó mientras se apoyaba en la rodilla

-"Jajaja veo que te has dado cuenta… te crees que sólo tenía un arma así? No te preocupes ese veneno no te matará pero te dejará paralizado sin poder moverte….lo suficiente como para enseñarte con quien debes meterte gusano! -"

Sin poder hacer nada henrietta veías como el chico recibía una brutal paliza del otro…. Quería hacer algo para ayudarle….Pero que?

De repente vio como al levantarse los ojos del chico cambiaban de color… Eran como los de julio cada uno de un color azul y verde pero ahora habían cambiado a rojo y gris…

-"Di adiós! -"grito el soldado mientras se abalanzaba sobre él

Deteniendole con el cuerpo y aunque se clavo el acero en el cuerpo evitando el corazón le agarró con una llave de lucha y le arrojó hacia la ventana por donde había entrado -"Adiós…-"

-"GAAAAAA! -"grito el otro cayendo al vacio

Jadeando jericho intento ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron y terminó perdiendo el conocimiento y desplomandose en el piso

-"O...Oye chico eh! -"gritaba henrietta mientras le llamaba. Debía de estar muy malherido tenía muchas heridas graves y el veneno aún le debía de hacer efecto

-"Hime sama! -"grito agnes entrando por la puerta con más soldados reales -" malditos..-" dijo intentando atacar a jericho con la espada

-"Agnes no! El me ha salvado! -" dijo la chica poniéndose en medio

-"Como? -"dijo la otra sin entender

-"Los revolucionarios nos habían tendido una trampa, me estaban esperando aquí, si no llega a ser por este chico ahora mismo estaría muerta...me ha protegido con su vida pero va a morir si no hacemos nada….. Que hacéis ahí parados todos?! Llevadle a la enfermería ya! -"grito con una mezcla de entre enfado y miedo

-"eh… Cla..claro… guardias! -"llamó la capitana mientras un par se adelantaba y cogía al chico para llevarsele

Henrietta hizo ademán de seguirles pero la detuvieron -"Hime sama se encuentra bien? -"

Si no te preocupes no me han hecho nada -"dijo apartándola y dirigiéndose a la enfermería

 _ **{...}**_

-" Como se encuentra? -"preguntó al doctor. Llevaba ya un conjunto decente y se había limpiado la suciedad de la batalla

-"Es un chico muy fuerte princesa…-" dijo el hombre -"aunque esa última puñalada casi le atraviesa el corazón su vida no corre peligro… no obstante lo mejor y lo más recomendado es que descanse ahora todo lo que pueda -"

Podría verle un rato? -"pregunto esta

-"mmmm bueno no creo que pase nada -"dijo el hombre al ver la cara que tenía la chica -"pero procure no hacer mucho ruido….oh y podría limpiarle las heridas de vez en cuando? El paño esta al lado de la cama -"

-" Claro -" dijo esta sonriendo mientras entraba

El chico estaba vendado casi todo y pero se veía con mejor pinta que antes. Henrietta de sentó a su lado y empezó a limpiarle las heridas de la cara

Ahora que le tenía tan cerca se dio cuenta de que si era muy guapo….Sin darse cuenta le empezó a acariciar la mejilla con la mano…..y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí pero terminó por dormirse en su pecho.

-"Hime sama ya tiene preparado todo para el viaje ….-"dijo agnes entrando pero callándose al ver la escena. Le extrañaba mucho que la princesa hubiera estado tan pendiente de un guerrero que no conocía de nada…

-"Dejala tranquila agnes…. Creo que ha tenido suficientes emociones por hoy -"dijo una mujer cerrando la puerta

-"Ojou sama -"dijo la otra sorprendiendose

-"Yo iré en su lugar deja que ella descanse y se recupere -"dijo llendo hacia la salida… Ah y dale las gracias a ese chico cuando despierte….me alegra que aún haya muchachos tan valientes hoy en día.

 _ **Vale hasta aquí la primera parte. Dado que este capítulo se me iba a alargar más de lo que creía (y yo que pensaba que iba a ser el más corto…) me pondré ahora con la segunda parte y las subire a la vez**_

 _ **Hasta ahora gente! :-)**_


	5. El caballero de la princesa

Un dos un dos probando probando se me escucha? XD (Por que me gustara hacer tanto el tonto jajajaja)

En fin continuamos con la segunda parte de este capítulo:

 _ **Unmei (destino)**_

Sentía el cuerpo pesado más bien inmóvil…. Mientras trataba de poner orden en el caos que era ahora su mente recordó como había terminado así….. : había ido al castillo a proteger a la princesa del ataque de los revolucionarios y había terminado así tras las batallas…..

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en una cama todo vendado seguramente en el hospital real….le sorpendia que no le hubieran abandonado en el bosque como supondría que harían con un desconocido….. Sin embargo aún sentía ese peso en el pecho haciendole difícil respirar bien….que pasaba?

Cuando miro a su alrededor vio la causa aunque si no llega a estar tumbado se habría caído de culo…. -"h….hime sama?... -" dijo sin creerse lo que estaba viendo: la princesa de Tristein con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho profundamente dormida….. Cuando se fijó mejor vio un bol con agua un paño y varias vendas…..Espera….le había curado ella? Jericho estuvo por darse una bofetada para ver si seguía inconsciente pero no quería despertarla con movimientos bruscos…. Sería un crimen perturbar un sueño y un rostro tan hermoso….. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba acariciando el pelo a la chica…. Cuando narices había empezado a hacer eso? Si le pillaba así tendría problemas….pero por alguna razón no podia ni quería parar….

-"mmmm -" henrietta gimió un poco y levantó la cabeza medio dormida aún….. Pero se despertó al ver la escena…

Ambos se quedaron un rato callados mirando al otro mientras un silencio incomodo llenaba la sala….Hasta que alguien lo rompió

-"p….perdoneme princesa no pretendía hacer eso… -" dijo jericho levantándose de golpe y arrodillándose aunque las heridas aún le quemaban

-"Por favor levantate no hace falta que te comportes así…. -"dijo la otra acercándose….

-"Pero…. -"

-"Puedo preguntar tu nombre? -" siguió esta

-"Jericho princesa -"dijo este aún arrodillado

-"Jericho por favor levantate -"

Pero para continuar con la tensión que había en el ambiente al levantarse las piernas le jugaron mal al chico y tropezó cayendo sobre las "almohadas" de la chica que aunque logró cojerle antes de que cayera al suelo se puso a cien al sentir su piel en esa zona….

-"Lo siento lo siento …-" se disculpaba este una y otra vez rojo y abochornado

-"No….no pasa nada un tropezón lo tiene cualquiera…-" dijo esta también roja mientras se tabapa los pechos….. -" Te doy las gracias jericho -"dijo intentado cambiar de tema y relajar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que había…. -"si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría muerta…. De verdad te debo la vida -"dijo inclinándose levemente

-"No me las tenéis que estar princesa sólo e cumplido con mi deber -"

-"Pero si no me equivoco eres un mercenario….aún sabiendo lo que pasaba no te habíamos contratado ni pagado pudiste haber pasado del tema o unirte a ellos…..

-"Por supuesto que no jamás dejaria que un desalmado así la hiciera daño -" dijo elevando la voz de golpe…-" lo… siento…. -" dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho

Henrietta se sorprendió de la reaccion…. bajando la mirada y sonriendo dijo: -"puedo preguntarte algo?-"

-"Por supuesto lo que quiera -" dijo el otro

-"Que piensas de mí? -" dijo levantando la mirada y fijando los ojos en el

-"Creo que es una gran princesa y gobernante no hay mucha gente capaz de soportar tanta presión y seguir haciendo tanto bien por la nación….-"

-"No me refería a eso… -"dijo la chica negando con la cabeza y acercándose a él -"me refiero a como mujer…..crees….crees que soy…...guapa? -"término casi en un susurro….

El chico trago saliva…. A que venía esa pregunta? -"Claro que no era guapa era hermosa parecía un ángel que había bajado desde el cielo a recogerle -" cada vez quería golpearse más fuerte para ver si de verdad no estaba soñando…. Pero para mejorar la situación se quedó de piedra cuando vio como ella apretaba las manos e intentaba retener las lágrimas…. Aunque no entendía nada luego se dio cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle… había dicho todo eso en voz alta!

-"Esto…..yo….. -"dijo completamente perdido sin saber que decir….

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue a la chica tirandosele encima y abrazándole con fuerza mientras rompía a llorar

Jericho estaba completamente perdido desde el principio…. Que estaba pasando? Que ocurría? Necesitaba que alguien le explicara todo esto YA… y fue lo que pensó decirle a la chica pero cuando la vio así aferrada a él con los ojos rojos y tan indefensa no pudo hacer más que rodearla con sus manos. La chica al sentir esto sonrió y se aferro más a él.

Cuando llevaban un rato así y la chica parecía haberse calmado este habló:

-"Hime sama…. perdonad pero…. podéis explicarme todo esto? Es que estoy perdido desde que me he despertado….-"

-"Cierto...lo siento ha sido culpa mía….-"dijo la otra separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas que aún tenía en los ojos….

Cuando terminó de explicarle todo henrietta siguio hablando -" por eso quiero proponerte algo…. los revolucionarios cada vez están más activos y agnes no puede hacerlo todo ella sola….por eso quiero pedirte tu ayuda….quiero nombrarte mi guardaespaldas personal el guardia personal de elite de la princesa… aceptarías?-"

Jericho seguía perdido aún cuando lo sabia ya todo…. Habría dicho que no…..no se consideraba tan hábil y capaz de una tarea tan importante….pero después de oír la historia de la chica no era capaz de decirla que no…..no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido…..

-"No me considero el más indicado para el puesto princesa…..-" empezó a decir mientras la cara de la chica se ensombrecía tristemente -"pero haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte…. Para protegeros….. -"dijo tartamudeando por el atrevimiento

-"Bien entonces te mostraré tu cuarto…. -"dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta

-"No hace falta me puedo ospedar en cualquier posada no querría molestarla -"

-"No seas tonto ahora eres caballero del castillo asi que debes estar aquí además si te necesito tienes que ser rápido….y….. no me llames princesa por favor llámame henrietta…. es …..lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarle la vida…. -"dijo sonrojada mientras jugaba con los dedos…

-" No podría sería una falta de respeto a…..

-"Moe es una orden! -" dijo esta haciendo un puchero e imitando a louise cruzándose de brazos mientras se daba la vuelta y le miraba

-"Ha...Hai…. henrietta sama….-" dijo este sorprendido por el cambio de actitud….

Al llegar a su cuarto y agradecer a la princesa su hospitalidad directamente se quitó la ropa dejo las armas a un lado y se echó a dormir….Aunque había estado casi todo el día tumbado recuperándose todo lo que había pasado le había dejado agotado

 _ **{...}**_

Cuando se despertó por el sol que entraba al darse la vuelta por poco se cae de la cama….. Algo o más bien ALGUIEN no debería estar allí… llevaba un camisón de tela fina que le cubría hasta la cintura dejando las piernas al descubierto….De hecho la tela era demasiado fina y se podía ver todo lo que había dentro….. Antes de empezar a sangrar jericho trato de acabar con esto pero la chica se movió hacia un lado dando más a ver los "encantos" que poseía…..

-"H…..h….henrietta sama…. -" fue lo único que pudo decir

-"mmmm -"gimió esta abriendo los ojos -"ohaio jericho san -"saludo con toda naturalidad

-"Etto… puedo preguntar qué hacéis en mi habitación?... -"dijo este

-"eh….. -"dijo esta mirando a su alrededor…..¡!-"AAAAAAA! -" grito enrojeciendo de golpe y saliendo de allí a toda velocidad

 **Durante el tiempo que pasó allí cosas como esas se hicieron normal…**

 **Tal como prometió se convirtió en la sombra de la princesa, se conocieron mejor y como ambos sospechaban se enamoraron el uno del otro….y aunque sabían que se correspondían ninguno se atrevía a decir nada….**

 **La cosa se consiguió un día en que cierta pareja de casados volvió de su luna de miel y después de saludar en la academia a todos sus compañeros decidieron pasarse por el castillo para informar a la princesa de su llegada….**

-"Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos saito dono louise san -" dijo agnes haciendo una reverencia -"la princesa esta en el salón del trono iré a llamarla

-"No dejalo ya vamos nosotros -" dijo louise sonriendo mientras se adelantaba

-"Veo que sigue igual de energética que siempre no? -" dijo a saito con una gota cayendole

Saito sólo supiro y corrió a alcanzar a su ahora esposa

 _ **(Mientras en el salon del trono)**_

-"Como que te vas? -"dijo casi gritando henrietta

-"Siento no habertelo contado antes….-"dijo jericho bajando la cabeza -"pero los revolucionarios hace tiempo que no dan señales de vida y nuestros espías han confirmado que se han disuelto…. Yo ya no pinto nada aquí así que….. -"

-"No…. -"dijo esta a lo bajo….

-"eh?...-"

-"NO! -"grito ella abrazándole fuerte -"no quiero que te vayas no quiero perderte…-"

decia llorando

-"Henrietta…. ¡! el chico estaba preparado para todo pero lo que no pensaba es que la chica le besaria….

-"Daisuki…..daisuki….. daisuki….. -"decia la chica una y otra vez al separarse

Jericho se separó un poco de ella y cuando henrietta creyó que le había perdido sintió una mano cojerle la barbilla y unos labios presionarle los suyos….

Correspondiendo paso los brazos por encima de la cabeza del chico mientras este le pasaba los suyos por la cintura…. Sus lenguas jugaban y se enredaban dentro de sus bocas descargando todo el amor que habían guardado para el otro…..

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambiente se miraron llenos de amor…...pero no sospechaban que la escena había sido vista por otras dos personas…..

-"H…..h…..h….. Hime sama…..-"decia louise con la boca abierta

-"Maldito aprovechado que te crees que haces con la princesa! -"dijo saito desenvainando a derf y encarándose con él

-"Saito san…. Louise san…. Que hacéis aquí? -" preguntó la chica entre sorprendida y avergonzada

-"Vi...vinimos ayer y p...pensamos en hacerle una vista e informarle de nuestra llegada….pero creo que debimos llamar antes de entrar…..

-"Por que !? Por si les pillabamos sin ropa!? -" gritaba saito en la otra esquina esquivando y atacando mientras la chica se ponia aún más roja

-"Saito san detente hay una explicación…. Jericho para no tienes que pelear contra él…. -"decia henrietta intentando que los dos se detuvieran

-"Estate quieto de una vez Baka inu! -" grito louise agitando su varita y creando **(para variar)** una explosión que hizo que ambos salieran disparados….

-"Que ha sido eso? Magia? -"dijo jericho sin sorprendido -"Una maga?

-"Oye louise podías haberlo pedido por las buenas no? -"

-"No habrías hecho caso como de costumbre a un perro como tu hay tratarle así….-"

-" Eso no es lo que decías estos últimos días louise "saito no pares dame más…" -" decia derf desde la espada

Cabe destacar la cara que se les quedó a todos sobre todo a louise que podría haber iluminado en la oscuridad de lo roja que estaba….

-"Cierra el pico nadie te ha preguntado -"decia mientras pisaba la espada

Jericho sin embargo se había quedado quieto… había oído bien?

-"Saito? Saito hiraga? -", preguntó acercándose

-"Jericho le conoces? -"preguntó henrietta

-" Jericho? Jericho fernandes? -"imitó saito al prestar atención al nombre del otro

-" Saito le conoces? -" dijo louise parando de pisar a derf

 **Lo siguiente que ocurrió (y que dejó a las chicas con la mandíbula fuera) fue ver a los dos chicos que hasta hace nada estaban luchando abrazándose saludándose y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado….**

-"Oe aibou creo que nos debes una explicación a todos -" dijo derf

-"Es verdad -"dijo el nombrado

 _ **{...}**_

Entonces este chico es un amigo de tu mundo? -"dijo louise sin creerselo -"pero como vino aquí también es un familiar?

-"Esto…..louise san no? -"dijo jericho entrando en la conversación -"no se a que te refieres con lo de "familiar" pero no se como vine…. Yo estaba entrenando en el bosque de mi mundo cuando caí en un agujero que se abrió enfrente mía y luego me encontré aqui…. -"

-"Ya veo… Asi que en cierta parte viniste como yo…. -"dijo saito -puede ser que fuera por el rubí de agua?

-"Eh? -" a que te refieres? -" dijo la pelirrosa sin entender

-"Recuerda que cuando entregamos los dos rubíes y estos soltaron su poder el poder del rubí de viento que tenía tiffa término por traer a zasha…. Podría ser que la energía del otro rubí atravesara la barrera y llegará a mi mundo para traer a jericho aquí? -"

Entonces el que tu amigo este aquí es por culpa del anillo de la princesa? -"

-"Yo no diría eso….-" dijo henrietta interviniendo también -"Creo que al igual que pasó con saito y contigo esto ha sido obra del destino….. -" decia cogiéndole la mano al chico

-"Por cierto Hime sama….. -"dijo louise al ver la escena -"lo que vimos antes… -"

-"Ah bueno en el tiempo que habéis estado de luna de miel han pasado varias cosas…. -"decia la chica riendo

-"Más te vale cuidarla bien jericho -"dijo saito entre bromeando y serio más tirando a serio -"o si no te arrepentirás -"

-"No te preocupes -" dijo correspondiendo al agarre de manos -" no pienso separarme de ella nunca…. Pero veo que tu también tienes a alguien ….significa eso que ya no tienes pensado casarte con haruki? -"

-"Casarse? Haruki? -" dijo louise cambiando el semblante -"nee jericho san….me podrías decir quien ese esa tal haruki? -"

-"Una chica de nuestro mundo… Alta pelo negro largo con "buena delantera"... -"decia explicando mientras saito empezaba a sudar…. -" los chicos babeaban por ella pero a ella le gustaba saito…. Y este me dijo que tenía pensado casarse con ella ya que cuanto más tuviera una chica mejor para el….. Pero veo que al final has cambiado de gustos a un tamaño más aceptable….-"

-"Ara ara saito san ya eras un Don Juan antes de venir aquí…-"decia henrietta riendo

-"Ya veo….asi que cuanto más grande mejor eh? -"decia louise sacando el látigo de no se sabe donde

-"Espera louise eso era hace mucho tiempo deja que te lo explique tu eres la única que me gusta….-"

-"Damatete konno ero inu! -"grito mientras le perseguía con el látigo…..

Henrietta sonrió mientras les veia alejarse…. -" Antes le habría dolido oir decir a saito eso….pero ahora ya no le importaba….por que por fin había encontrado a alguien que de verdad la amaba….y a quien ella también amaba -" pensó mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de jericho

Este por su parte también sonrió pensando en lo caprichoso que podía ser el destino..

mientras se apoyaba también.

 _ **Y POR FIN! ya está…. Y yo que creía que este iba a ser el capítulo más corto al no ser un personaje inventado mío…. Jajajaja**_

 _ **Bueno pues el siguiente ya SI será el último**_

 _ **JA NE:-D**_

 _ **Review? :-)**_


	6. Curando tu corazón roto

Y aqui por fin está el último capítulo (y si está vez ya es el último XD) se que me faltaría siesta para completar el harem pero no logro encontrar a nadie para el y además es la única que no es noble ni reina así que eso frena un poco…..de todas formas es como en un partido de fútbol: sale ella y entra kirche. Ahora si aclaro que la chica me gusta mucho como personaje (quien no desearía tener una maid así…..)

Bueno pues eso último capítulo con mi querida kuudere como protagonista y otra princesa como henrietta:Charlotte de Orleans,más conocida como tabatha. (En realidad ambas son reinas pero me gusta más ponerlas como princesas).

PD: LA HISTORIA SOBRE HYOGA LA EXPLICARÉ EN LA "REMASTER" DE MI OTRO FIC EL CUAL TENEIS EN EL SUMMARY DE ESTE.

 _ **Te debo mi vida**_

La lluvia caía fuertemente…. Estaba empapada y si seguía allí parada cogería un buen resfriado o algo peor….Pero la daba igual…..al fin y al cabo ya no la importaba nada….. Por que era la única que no podía aceptar que había perdido a saito?Tiffa tenía a su familiar aún cuando ella también había admitido que le gustaba el chico,kirche había reunido el valor y había conseguido estar con honou, incluso henrietta tenía a alguien a su lado. Es cierto que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él más tarde que las demás pero aún así le amaba…. Incluso después de que se hubiera casado con louise ella siguio intentando seducirle de todas las formas posibles…..pero el siempre le terminaba rechazando con la misma frase "lo siento tabatha pero yo solo amo a una persona…..y tu no eres ella…..". Esa frase cada vez la hacia mas daño pero no la importaba… No queria perder a la única persona que había amado en su vida….se negaba a aceptarlo aunque su autoestima y su dignidad acabarán por los suelos….

Maldita sea ella era la reina de Galia podía tener todo lo que quisiera….por que no podía tener esto?

Se encogió recogiéndose en si misma mientras el frío la recorría todo el cuerpo y empezaba a sollozar…. -"Saito….por que?-" dijo con la voz rota

De repente dejo de sentir la lluvia golpearla -"al fin te encuentro -" dijo una voz conocida

-"...Hyoga…..-"dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo un techo de hielo y un chico de pelo azul...

-"Irukuku estaba preocupada por ti así que salí a buscarte….que haces aquí? Vas a pillar una pulmonía si sigues sin cubrirte de la lluvia

-"Dejame sola….-" dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza

-"Pero…. -"intentó protestar el otro

-"Es una orden! -"grito la chica levantando la cabeza y mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas

-"No…. no pienso dejarte sola después de ver esa cara….-"

-"Vas a desobedecerme? Creía que me prometiste que cumplirías cualquier cosa que te dijera…..

-"No -"la interrumpió este -"te dije que no permitiría que te pasara nada -" si me voy ahora estaré faltando a mi palabra…. -"dijo el chico mirándola

Tabatha apretó los puños….lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era más problemas….

-"Por que…. Por que haces todo esto? -"preguntó

-"Eso ya lo sabes -"

-"No me refiero a esa razón…. -" dijo negando con la cabeza -"no actúas como lo haría un caballero sirviente….. Ha habido muchas veces que te has arriesgado por mi hasta casi morir sin necesidad…. Por que? -"

-"...-"

-"Contesta -" le ordenó la chica

-... De verdad tengo que decírtelo?... Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…. -" dijo este desviando la mirada mientras se le veía algo rojo…

-"¡! …. -" tabatha se quedó callada…. No podía ser… lo había pensado varias veces pero no se imaginaba que fuera verdad….. Se sentía una completa rastrera y miserable…. Ella intentado que saito le hiciera caso rebajándose a ese nivel tan bajo cuando tenía a alguien que le correspondia tan cerca suya…..Sin saber cómo responder o que decir sólo se giró hacia el chico y le abrazo mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían de su pelo -"lo siento -"decia una y otra vez -"

Hyoga se sorprendió bastante no sólo por la reacción sino por lo que decía la chica

-"Por que te disculpas? -"dijo sin comprender nada

-" Yo lo sabía….. Cuando te ofreciste a reemplazarme en aquel combate contra la hidra del lago a pesar de saber que no tenías oportunidad vi que sentías algo más por mi….. Pero no me importó….. simplemente lo ignore por que solo me importaba que saito estuviera conmigo….. Te estuve haciendo sufrir todo este tiempo fingiendo que no sabía nada….. -"decia esta sin parar de llorar

-"Y crees que me importa? -"dijo el chico tan tranquilo como había estado desde el principio. La chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida por la respuesta

-"Tal como has dicho soy tu caballero… no me importa a quien quieras a tu lado o lo que hagas con tu vida amorosa yo siempre voy a estar contigo…. Como te dije aquella vez mi vida te pertenece así que puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella…-" decia hyoga

Tabatha no se creía lo que estaba escuchando…. A él no le importaba que le hubiera tratado como una mierda solo quería que ella fuera feliz…. Pero eso solo la hacia sentir más miserable aún….

-"Venga deja de llorar o me vas a hacer sentir peor…-" decia el chico mientras la limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano

Inconscientemente (o conscientemente tampoco se paró a pensarlo) le cogió la mano. Estaba calida y se sentía bien sobre su piel húmeda y fría… A la vez comenzó a acercarse a él mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"Tabatha que?...-" decia el chico alarmado por lo que quería hacer la chica. Mientras la veia acercarse vio que realmente era hermosa la miraras como la miraras…. Y comenzó a acercarse también ya que no podía "negarse" a la petición de su ama…

Pero cuando estaban cerca de unirse….. -"atcho! -" estornudo la chica mientras la recorría un escalofrío

Hyoga sonrió mientras se alejaba. Quizás en otra ocasión…. -" ves lo que te dije? Venga te llevo al castillo de nuevo te vendrá bien un baño caliente -"dijo cojiendola y empezando a correr mientras la cubría con su capa

Tabatha sonrió mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho…. Puede que hubiera perdido la batalla contra saito...pero no había perdido la guerra….y se aseguraría de no perderla jamás…. -"hyoga…..puedes….quedarte hoy conmigo? -"dijo roja y temblando entre la vergüenza y el frío

-"Claro -"dijo este sonriendola -"hoy y siempre -"

La chica sonrió y se agarró más a él mientras llegaban al castillo. Seguramente tendría que pedirle perdon a irukuku por preocuparla...pero ya se preocuparía de eso después….

 _ **Comparado con el otro este se me ha hecho hasta corto jajaja. Pero bueno aquí está el último capítulo del fic. Ahora si que estoy satisfecho XD todos sabemos que aunque saito sea un poco (bastante) pervertido sólo tiene ojos para louise asi que me daba pena dejar "solas" a las demás asi que…. Ya no están solas XD.**_

 _ **Como he dicho arriba próximamente "retocaré" mi otro fic de ZnT sobre todo para introducir a hyoga y explicar un poco todo de el así que….hasta la próxima! :-D**_

 _ **Review? :-)**_


End file.
